ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Tale With A Tail
A Tale With A Tail is a episode of Hean 10 written by Jack Jack. Plot Hean was in the shockgun seat of a rented Hummer his mom got. They had bought a little house in a nice city with many children. Hean's mom was in desperate need of a job so she became a park ranger. Hean and his mom were about ten minutes away from their house. Hean starred out of the window. His mom sighed, "Hean, I know this is hard for you, losing your father and all but now we can start a new life. Start out fresh grow a new family." Hean responded angrily, "New family? What are you going to do? Marry a crook just to feel good and not be lonely? Huh? Have you become a -" "Don't you dare use that word Hean! I have already started dating someone and you need to be nice to him! He is a very nice man who I love!" Hean mumbled some curse words and once again wondered into his thoughts until they arrived. Hean took out the first box of junk. His mother took another. Hean grew bored then frustrated and yelled, "This is all crap!" And he stormed off. His mother continued to unpack, knowing he would return before nightfall. Hean ran into the forest and saw a comet. Actually a spaceship. It crash landed. Hean rushed over and saw an evolved Vulpimacer. It growled, "Are you Hean?" Hean hovered his hand over the Forevtrix and asked, "What is it to you dog breathe? But yes I am." The evolved vulpimacer said, "Good. My name is Spyke. I was sent by the creator of the trix to warn you." Hean noticed a gash in his gut. He continued, "I'll will warn you later but first let me tell you something about aliens. They do have laws. In fact they have forces that outwit criminals. They are known as the plumbers." Hean interuppted, "Toilet cleaners?" Spyke barked, "Do not interuppt me! They are a different type of plumbers. I have know about your Forevtrix. It contains over three billion samples. There is something on it called Master Control where you have complete control over it and can transform when ever into who ever. But a side effect is once you go human you are corrupted so only use it if only dire consequences." The gash was bleeding badly now. He noticed Heans worry and said, "It's from some Lizotizonans." Hean swore and thought to himself, I have foughten them before. They tried to eat me. Spyke continued, "The creator is sadly dead. And I cannot reveal him/her to you. A new dangerous threat was the murderer. He is now headed this way. Be prepare Hean. Kanker is coming." And with that he passed away. "Spyke? SPYKE! Wait? Who is Kanker? What can he do? Who is the creator? Don't die! I need answers! No!" Hean wiped a tear away. He transformed, "Mile Stone!" He suddenly scanned Spyke accidentily but didn't noticed. He made a tiny earthquake then reverted. He then buried Spyke. "I'm sorry Spyke. Goodbye." He walked home and hugged his mother. Then miles and miles away in a spaceship in space Kanker advanced to Earth. "It is time for my Ultimate prize." Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Hean 10 Series